Vampire
by Myriane and Kerendhor
Summary: Sakura has a dream about Yukito being attacked by a strange creature. What could it be? SS YT ET mild slash, you have been warned.


Vampire

By Myriane

I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters; they are Clamp's property, though I wish I had had the imagination to do it.

This is when Sakura is 16 and at college (thought in summer vacation), and Syaoran ignores his feelings for Sakura.

This was a sunny morning, delightful for all the senses. The flowers shone brightly as the sun tickled them with his warm rays. The grass freshly cut from yesterday smelled strongly. Sakura was not awake yet. She was smiling in her sleep. Kero began to worry when this smile changed to a terrorized expression. He said to himself he'd better wake her up before she screamed. He approached Sakura and started shaking her a little. She shrieked and woke up in a loud scream. Kero screaming too, upset by her scream.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming? What are you afraid of?"

"I had a dream that turned in an awful nightmare. I was dreaming of Yukito kissing me by a campfire when I saw this creature leaping on him. It was terrible. Yukito transformed into Yue and started fighting the creature. The creature bit him in the neck and Yue was starting to turn back into Yukito. Yukito screamed and lost consciousness. He looked badly hurt although he had just been bitten in the neck. It looked like if it was sucking his blood out of him. The wounds worsened as the creature was continuing to suck his blood. And when the creature finished, I ran to him and searched for his aura and it was gone. There was none left. Do you think that it will happen?"

"I don't know. You should talk about it to Syaoran. Maybe he had the same dream as yours."

Sakura nodded and got up. She dressed up and ran downstairs. Touya and her dad were eating their breakfast.

"I was wondering when the monster would come down."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't have noticed!"

"Oh, you, you, YOU!"

"OK, you two! Calm down!"

Touya and Sakura looked down at their feet, blushing.

"Sorry, dad!"

"It's OK. Now, why don't we eat now?"

They both nodded. Sakura looked at the clock.

"Aaaah! I'll be late again!"

Touya looks at the clock. "Me too!"

Both of them hurried upstairs, took their bags and ran downstairs.

Sakura and Touya said: "Bye dad!"

"Bye you two! Have a good day!"

"Yeah! You too, dad!"

He looked them as they went away. He was proud of them. "Ah, Nadeshiko, I wish you were here to see them." A figure floated by and said: "I'm here and I see them. I'm proud of them too." The figure vanished. Fujitaka shivered and turned around. "The windows must be opened again."

They were on their way to school when they heard someone calling them.

"Sakura! Touya! Wait for me, please!"

Sakura turned herself to see Yukito riding his bike towards them.

Sakura blushes. "Hello Yukito!"

Yukito smiles as always. "Hello Sakura! Hello Touya! How are you two doing?"

Sakura answered in a cheerful voice. "I'm fine and you?"

"I'm very happy. There's a new bakery opening tomorrow. I will be the first customer."

"I have no doubt about that."

All three fell silent until they separate to go to their school. They say bye to each other and go each their way. She arrived to school. On the way to her locker, she met Tomoyo and said hello to her. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura looked worried. She asked her why she was worried. Sakura told her all about her dream and what Kero said about it.

"You should do as Kero said. Go talk to Syaoran."

"I guess you're right."

Just then, they heard Syaoran coming towards them.

"Talk to me about what?"

Tomoyo and Sakura both sweat dropped.

"Um... about a dream I had."

"That's strange, I had a dream too."

"Mine is about Yukito transforming into Yue after being attacked by a weird creature that seemed to suck his blood out. He turned back into Yukito. He screamed and lost consciousness. I ran to him and there was no aura in him. And then I woke up screaming."

Syaoran was shocked. "I had about the same dream as yours, except I didn't see the creature."

"That's weird."

Syaoran looked concerned. "That's a thing to worry about. If we had almost the same dream, it's a sign it's going to happen unless we prevent it."

"But how?"

"First, describe this creature you saw in your dream."

"It was about the size of a puppy, but at first sight, you know it's not a puppy. The skin is black and reptile-like. The eyes were bloody red. It had teeth as long as my finger and eagle-like claws. The claws were a dark red as if covered with dried blood. It was really terrifying."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "Um... I remember no records of such a creature in the Li clan books."

"What should we do?"

At that moment, the bell rang. They walked into their class. Their teacher told them to sit down. He said that he had a surprise for them. The door opened and revealed a young girl. She had dark red hair curling slightly and flowing down to her waist. She had brown eyes almost red. She had delicate features and skin almost creamy white. The thing that surprised was the tattoo near the corner of her eye. It had the form of a drop. The drop was of a bloody red. Syaoran felt something weird, as if something was reading him. He looked at the girl and she was staring at him defiantly. He stared equally. "Class, this is Omeda Fujiko." The class greeted Fujiko except Syaoran and Sakura. She was asking herself why Syaoran had stared at Fujiko that way. The course passed and the lunch bell rang. As soon as she ran up to him, she asked:

"Why did you stare at her like that?"

"There's something about her I don't like."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I can't define it but one thing is sure: she has powers. Great powers."

"I know, I felt it too."

"It's a good thing you felt it. It means your powers are growing bigger."

"Thanks!"

"I didn't say you were the cause of this; I said your powers are growing."

"You're never able of doing a compliment, are you?"

"No and I'm glad."

"Fine! Let's go Tomoyo! We don't need him!"

Tomoyo sighed. "OK."

They went to a bench and sat down. They ate in silence. Syaoran walked towards them. Tomoyo saw him and said nothing. Sakura didn't notice him. He sat besides her and called her name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked in annoyance. "Yes!"

Syaoran blushed. "Um... I'm sorry!"

Sakura recovered her cheefulness. "It's OK!"

Syaoran blushed harder. "Thanks!" 'She's real sweet to forgive me after what I said to her! (Sigh) She's so cute! Wait... where did that come from?' He shook his head.

"No problem!"

They were chatting nicely all three of them when Fujiko joined them.

"How are you doing? I believe you are in my class."

"Yes, we are."

Syaoran stared at her coldly. She returned the stare. Sakura and Tomoyo noticed it. She chatted with them but only Sakura and Tomoyo answered. Syaoran looked at Fujiko intensely and was searching why she had so great powers. Finally, she went away, saying she had to talk to a teacher. Sakura asked Syaoran why he didn't talk to Fujiko. He said the truth. The rest of the day passed pretty fast. She was returning home when Yukito and Touya crossed her path.

"Hello Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. "Hello Yukito!"

"Hello little monster!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a monster!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Settle down a little!"

Touya and Sakura both looked at their shoes, blushing and embarrassed. "Sorry Yukito."

"You both know you appreciate each other."

Touya and Sakura looked at each other, uncertain. "Um... I guess." They both said in an equally uncertain voice.

"Come on!"

Touya and Sakura looked at each other, blushing.

"OK, OK! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Touya and Sakura held each other tight.

"That's better!"

"But you're still a monster!"

"Oh, you, you, YOU!"

Yukito sighed. "I knew it was hopeless!"

qpqpqpqpq

All three went on their way. When they arrived at Yukito's house, Touya convinced him to come at his house. Yukito accepted easily. Sakura was very happy because Yukito was a friend. The supper went just right, full of jokes and laughs. Yukito forgot that last week, it was Sakura's birthday.

"You're too young to have boyfriends."

"I'm sixteen, I'm able to decide whether I want to have a boyfriend or not!"

"When did you reach sixteen?"

"Last week. Why?"

"And I didn't know! Touya, you should have told me! I'm passing for a heartless geek!"

Sakura said fervently. "You'll never be a heartless geek! Never!"

"Thank you, Sakura! You're sweet!"

Sakura blushed. "Oh, it's nothing, Yukito!"

"I will find a gift to give to you! I swear I will!"

"You're not obliged!"

"Say no more! What would you want as a gift?"

"A stuffed cat or a stuffed tiger. I love felines."

"OK! Come with me! Take your roller blades!"

"Now?"

Yukito nodded. "Now."

"Touya, can I?"

"Yes, you can, little monster!"

"Say whatever you want! I don't hear you!"

She ran upstairs, took her roller blades and ran downstairs. Yukito jumped on his bike and waited while Sakura was putting on her rollers. They went to a stuffed animals shop. He spotted a black panther with emerald green eyes.

"Like that, it's a feline and it matches your wonderful emerald green eyes."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks Yukito!"

They got out of the shop and sat down on the stairway.

"It's really kind of you! Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

She kissed him on the cheek very softly and slowly. She stayed in awe of the softness of his skin. Suddenly, she heard and saw a horrible creature, the one in her dreams. The creature leapt on Yukito and bit him on the neck. Yukito changed into Yue. The creature sucked his blood right out of his neck.

"Release! Firey!"

The creature screamed but the scream was of a little girl. She continued to attack it until it went away. Yue turned back into Yukito. He screamed and lost consciousness. Sakura ran at his side and searched for his aura. It was there, weak but still there. Syaoran arrived at that moment. He saw Yukito lying on the ground and Sakura crying by his side. He ran towards them.

"What happened?"

Sakura was crying. "It happened just like in my dream except that this time, I used the Fire Card against it. When the fire hit it, it screamed but like a little girl. I continued to attack it until it got away. When I searched him for his aura, it was there, a little weak, but still there."

Her voice broke off into sobs. Syaoran was relieved: he thought that she was hurt. Syaoran took her in his arms, passing his hand through her soft light brown hair.

"Shhhhh! It's okay!"

After a few minutes, she pulled away, still crying but less. Syaoran went to the shop, calling an ambulance. He went near Sakura. 'So fragile, yet so beautiful at any time. It breaks my heart when she cries. I prefer when she smiles. It's like all her being smiles. Her eyes sparkles. Those eyes! So green, so expressive!' He shook his head. 'Enough of that!'

Syaoran said softly. "Are you going to be OK?"

Sakura wondered. 'Why is he so nice to me? Usually, he's always picking on me. Lately, he's been so nice with me. He's so cute, so handsome with those amber eyes and his cinnamon hair.Where did that come from?'

"I think so."

"Can I go with you and Yukito in the ambulance?"

"Sure, if the paramedics say it's OK."

"Thanks!"

Sakura knelt besides Yukito. She tore her T-shirt and bandaged his neck, from which blood flowed slowly. The ambulance arrived. Syaoran and Sakura got in the ambulance. When at the hospital, Sakura called Touya who was beginning to worry seriously. She told him what happened. Touya came right away. When he arrived at the hospital, he ran to his sister and hugged her fiercely, holding hardly back his tears from falling. Sakura cried once more. Syaoran watched her sadly, almost crying himself. He fought the urge of hugging her as fiercely as her brother was doing then. Touya and Sakura let each other go when the doctor came.

"How is he?"

The doctor looked at both. "Are you his relatives?"

"He's an orphan and his grandparents are out of town. I'm his best friend."

"Very well, it will have to do. He's pretty well. There's just this nasty bite on the neck. He has lost much blood but not enough to endanger his life. He's still unconscious but he will wake up this night or tomorrow morning."

Sakura and Syaoran came in the arms of each other, screaming their joy as they hug fiercely each other. After a few seconds, they stopped, realizing whom they were hugging! They quickly separated from each other, regretting the contact between them. They wanted to see him. The doctor said that they could only go one by one. He could, to the limit, accept two persons. And if they go two by two, only Sakura and another person because he didn't want them to disturb him so Touya and Syaoran couldn't be together because they always quarreled. First, Sakura and Touya went in. Yukito was lying in his bed, still unconscious. Sakura walked by his side. She passed her hand in his hair softly. She whispered in his ear to wake up soon. She sat down on a chair. Touya put his hand on her shoulder and after, he went out and let in Syaoran. Syaoran went straight besides Sakura. After hesitating a little, he put his hand on her shoulder, very softly. She turned to face him and put her hand on his, ready to cry. They blushed. Touya went in the doorway and looked at them, surprised and a mix of satisfaction and annoyance. At last, she had a boy of her age she could turn to, even if it was the Chinese gaki. He went to the cafeteria silently. He didn't want them to feel embarrassed or spied.

Syaoran broke the silence. "I'm relieved. Aren't you?"

"Oh, yes! I was so afraid he was going to be wounded. Um... Can I ask you a question? It has been troubling me since we arrived here."

"Go ahead!"

"Um... why have you been so nice when you found Yukito and me? You're usually not that nice."

Syaoran was embarrassed and blushing. "Um... I don't know. It just came naturally."

"Thank you, I really needed it. It was kind of you to do that."

Syaoran was blushing more. "Um... You're welcome!"

Yukito chose that moment to wake up. He moaned and reached his head with his hand.

"Oww! My head!"

"Hello Yukito! How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, tired and a splitting headache; but except that, I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm so happy! I was so worried and I felt guilty..."

"Why did you feel guilty? It wasn't your fault!"

Sakura sweatdropped, looking embarrassed. "Of course not! But I did nothing to stop it."

"Yes, you did. I saw you! I saw fire hitting it!"

Sakura blushed. "I took a wooden stick and lit it and hit the creature. That's all I have done!"

"It was very brave of you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Hello Syaoran! (Yawn)"

"Hello!"

"We'll let you sleep. You must be exhausted."

"Yes."

"Bye!"

Sakura and Syaoran went out. Yukito rested on his bed, wondering what happened. He saw and heard Sakura using a stick on a card. He heard "Release! Firey!" and fire hit the creature. He saw the young girl blushing when he said a part of what he saw. He wondered why was she lying and what happened? Sakura and Syaoran went to the cafeteria, finding Touya.

"Hello you two!"

"Hello Touya!" they both said in unison.

"How is he doing?"

Sakura looked down as she said: "He has a headache, he's dizzy, tired but he's fine!"

"I'm so relieved he's going to be OK!"

Sakura looked up, saying: "Me too!"

"We should go. There's nothing more we could do."

"OK. Do you want a lift, Syaoran?"

"I do. My caretaker and Meiling are going on a trip back to Hong Kong to see my parents, so I'm all alone!"

"Oh, that's so sad! Do you want to come at our house?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be a bother, ne onichan?"

"Alright, the brat can come."

"Onichan! Be nice! Ok, so the sofa isn't very comfortable and there's no other bed you can sleep in. You'll sleep on a mattress on my bedroom's floor. You'll be comfortable."

"It's OK with me."

They went out of the hospital. They got in the car, silent. When they arrived at destination, Syaoran realized that he had no clothes for the night. Touya gave him a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Syaoran thanked him. He went to the bathroom, changed into this improvised pajama. By the time he did that, Sakura and Touya had arranged him a place to sleep. Sakura was already wearing her night robe. He allowed himself to admire. When she saw his insistent look, she understood and blushed furiously. He noticed, so he looked away, blushing equally. She turned on the radio and sat down on her bed. He sat on his mattress. There was an embarrassed silence. "You're my sunshine after the rain. You're the cure against my fears and my pain. 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all because of you." They both thought how truthful were these words. She turned off the radio, said goodnight to Syaoran, waited for him to settle down in his bed and turned off the light. They both began to sleep.

Sakura was in her dream again. She was back where Yukito was attacked! But instead, this time, it was Syaoran who was attacked! She screamed. She woke up in Syaoran's comforting arms. He had been woken up by her cry and he took her in his arms to comfort her. She was crying when she woke up. He was caressing her hair softly. There was a flame in his eyes. He was angry at whatever was tormenting her in her dreams. When her sobs grew smaller, he asked her what was tormenting her.

"What's so horrible for you to scream and cry in the middle of night?"

Sakura was still crying as she tried to utter: "I was having the same dream as last night except one thing."

"What?"

"It was you being attacked by this beast. We were playing in water and this beast attacked you and I couldn't do anything!"

She restarted to cry as heavily as when she woke up. "So, she cares for me!" he thought. He was surprised and pleased at such a revelation but sad for her because of this dream. It was all mixed up. He took his chance.

Syaoran, blushing, muttered: "So, um... you... care... for... me?"

Sakura, blushing, still crying a little, uttered: "Um... I don't know, I guess, maybe… yes..." whispering the last word.

The distance between their faces grew smaller and smaller and smaller. Their lips touched slightly, shyly and then more strongly. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, melting with hers, not even realizing it. The door opened to reveal a puzzled Touya, alarmed by Sakura's cry. He was so surprised that he let the shoe he was holding fall with a thump. Sakura and Syaoran jumped in surprise. They blushed furiously and separated from each other. Touya excused himself from upsetting them and explained that he had heard noises from Sakura's bedroom so he went to check in if she was OK. He excused himself again and closed the door. "My little sister isn't so little anymore." They looked at each other, sweat dropping and blushing.

"What just happened here?" said Sakura as she blushed heavily.

"I don't know. It just came naturally."

"So you care for me too?"

"Well..., yes!" Syaoran, blushing furiously, said the last word really fast.

"I didn't know you loved me too!"

"So you do love me?"

"And you?"

"Yes." Syaoran said as he blushed.

"And Meiling?"

"I love her too but of a brotherly love, like as the little sister I never had. I'll always be there for her even if she bothers me sometimes. I fear for her when she's here because Clow Cards are dangerous for someone who tries to fight them without magical powers. Like when you captured the Fight Card. She could have been killed and I could have been badly hurt trying to save her from herself."

"But, even for us, it's still dangerous. Sometimes, it's even more dangerous. The cards sense we have the power to capture them. They try to hurt us so that they can be freed and destroy the world without problems."

Suddenly, Kero rose from his drawer.

"Eh! Will you two let me sleep, please?"

"Yes!" Both said at the same time, sweatdropping.

"I had another dream and woke up crying and Syaoran took me in his arms to comfort me from my dream. And it's the same as the last one except it's Syaoran being attacked by the beast."

"Oh no! Problems! The last one you did really happened so maybe this one is too."

"No! Not Syaoran, please!" Sakura said, scared and concerned for Syaoran.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura! I can take care of myself alone."

"Yukito too was more than able! He had Yue! And he ended up in the hospital as if he didn't have any powers. You have less power than him, you will be easily overcome."

"Thanks for the trust!" Syaoran said in a huff.

"I'm trusting you but I'm also worried for you. Because ... I ... love ... you! (A/N:... are sobs)."

"Shhh! I'm sorry! Shhh! You're right! I won't go out of here alone!" Syaoran whispered as he took her in his arms, comforting her once more.

"I will follow you wherever you go. I want to protect you from this bastard who hurted Yukito."

"Maybe it will attack you as well. I can't take that risk!"

"I'm able to look after myself!"

"But I want to help you and protect you too!"

"STOP! Be always together, you'll solve the problem. Syaoran will look after Sakura and Sakura will look after Syaoran. And now, CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP? You should go to sleep too. After all this, you must be exhausted." Kero said, looking aggravated.

"I'm going to the bathroom to take a glass of water."Syaoran said as he got up.

He went out of the bedroom. Sakura kicked a stuffed animal that was on her bed. Two minutes later, Syaoran came back with his glass of water. He tripped on Sakura's stuffed animal she kicked out of her bed. The water splashed his mattress.

"Oh man! Where am I going to sleep?"

"Um... I guess the only one left is my bed. Hop in!" Sakura said as she blushed.

Syaoran blushed at the idea of the two of them being the same bed. Sakura moved a little to let a place for him. He hopped on Sakura's bed, red as a tomato. They went to sleep. The rest of the night was peaceful and silent.

Syaoran woke up in the morning. He looked at his watch. It was nine o'clock. He moved a little and noticed that Sakura's head was on his chest! He was surprised, but pleased. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, he couldn't help but smile and admire as the sun laid his playful rays on her light brown hair. He could hear her brother and her father doing breakfast. Touya went upstairs. Syaoran faked to be asleep. Touya opened the door and to his amazement, Syaoran was in her bed and her head was on his chest! He was so surprised; he didn't notice Kero's snoring. He closed the door and ran downstairs.

"Dad! Syaoran's in Sakura's bed with her and her head is on his chest."

"You don't have to worry about this. I'm sure she'll explain it to me."

Syaoran saw Touya's surprised expression and heard the discussion. He didn't care about it. All he cared about was his most precious treasure, presently in his arms: " (sigh) She's so beautiful when she sleeps, it's difficult to resist her. Those ever soft lips, this pair of bright emerald eyes that shine, those auburn locks. This habit to always smile and help people. I wonder if she's an angel. She's sweet, kind, always willing to help, always smiling, so beautiful. She does have a little short temper when her brother is teasing her, calling her "monster" but usually, it doesn't last long. She's not able to stay angry with someone. I think I fell in love with an angel. And I'm the luckiest man in the world because she loves me back." He caressed her back and went up her spine. She shivered a little. He passed his hand in her hair. He placed his hand around her shoulder very slowly and very carefully. He didn't want to wake her up. He started to doze off. He dreamt of Sakura being hit by a car. He woke up, breathing heavily as his heart was beating fast, gasping for air. He sat up, waking up Sakura by his sitting up. She mumbles something under her breath.

"What?"

"I asked what time it was." Sakura said sleepily.

"It's eleven o'clock. I woke up at nine and I didn't want to wake you up so I didn't move. I started to doze off. I guess I fell asleep. I just woke up from a bad dream."

"What was it?"

"You were being hit by a car. We knew the driver but I didn't see who it was. It was terrible, blood everywhere. I was crying, kneeling beside you. You weren't dead but it was only a question of time. You said you loved me. And after, you died in my arms. I'm just thinking of you dead and my eyes are going watery."

"Now, you understand what I felt last night when I had this nightmare."

"Yes, I do."

His belly grumbled. Hers responded. They both blushed.

"Um... I think I'm hungry."

"I guess I am too."

They went downstairs and ate a late breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Visit Yukito, just to check if he's OK."

"It would be a good idea. And next?"

"Just walk around, breathe some fresh air."

"I'll accompany you."

"OK!"

They walked to the hospital and went to Yukito's room. He was sitting on his bed, reading a cooking book.

"Hello Yukito! How are you doing today?"said Sakura brightly.

"Hello you two! I'm doing fine, thanks to you, Sakura!"

She blushed, sweat dropping.

"Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" asked Yukito, concerned.

Sakura tried to control her blushing but she didn't quite succeed.

"No."

And they continued to chat for an hour or so. Meanwhile, Touya washed the dishes. He took his father's car and went to buy groceries for the supper at a grocery store near the hospital. Sakura and Syaoran were walking around the hospital. Touya entered the car and was on his way home. He sneezed so he didn't see the stop sign.

Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran appeared in front of him. Sakura saw the car and pushed Syaoran out of the car's way. Touya braked when he saw someone in front of him. He bumped her a little but enough to make her collapse to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard. All went black.

Syaoran ran beside her, worried and already crying. He knelt and laid her head on his lap and took her hand in his. She was unconscious. Touya stepped out of the car, alarmed.

He recognized Syaoran. Horrified, he realized that it was Sakura that he hit and that she was unconscious. He froze there. Syaoran was rocking her. A single tear left Touya's eye. He walked towards them, excusing himself. Syaoran realized it was Touya who hit her. He looked at him with worry in his eyes. Touya took her pulse and checked if she was breathing. Everything was normal. She just had a little blood dropping from the back of her head. Syaoran sat on the back seat of the car. Touya took her from Syaoran and laid in the back seat. Syaoran held her head on his knees very carefully.

When they arrived at the hospital, Touya laid her in a bed. Syaoran took a chair, put it near her bed and sat on it. Hours passed. Syaoran was asleep on his chair. Touya was in the cafeteria, taking something to eat for him and for Syaoran. A girl sneaked from behind Syaoran. A red drop at the corner of her left eye made her easily recognizable. She looked at Sakura, an evil grin on her lips. "Everything's going just as I planned." She went out of the room. The creature leapt in the room, growling. It crawled slowly towards Syaoran, making no noise. It jumped on Syaoran, at his neck. Syaoran woke up screaming. He was aching, he felt his powers leaving him. Sakura woke up.

When she saw Syaoran trying to fight the creature, she panicked. She took a deep breath and called her powers. She took her Fiery Card and attack the creature. But, this time, it hurted it but it didn't make it go away. She used the Watery Card. This time, it fled, leaving an unconscious Syaoran behind. She sat on her bed. She felt dizzy but didn't mind and stood up. She fell towards the floor but a supportive hand stopped her falling. Touya had heard weird noises coming from her room so he ran into the room just in time to catch her.

He took her in his arms and laid her in her bed. She fainted because using her powers while she was weak and hurt used the energy that was left. When he saw Syaoran unconscious with blood on his neck, he immediately knew what had happened. He woke him up by shaking him. He went in the bathroom, wet a tissue and washed the blood on his neck. He bandaged him. Syaoran was a little wobbly, weakened by the blood and power loss.

The doctor went in, said that Sakura had just a very little concussion and that they could take her home. He said to make her rest for about a week. And for the next two days, she stays in her bed. She can have school but no physical education or cheerleading for the next week. Touya nodded and sighed.

It will be hard to make her respect that. He put in a wheelchair given by the doctor. He let her with Syaoran at the front door. He took his car and went by the front door. He laid her on the backseat. Syaoran sat on the back seat, laying her head on his lap. When they arrived at home, Fujitaka was worried sick about them. When he saw Sakura unconscious, he asked what happened.

They told him what happened except for the part of the creature. He was terrified at the idea of what could have happened if Touya hadn't braked. He shivered. He told Touya to take her upstairs and to lay her on her bed. Meanwhile, he called Tomoyo to tell her all about what happened. He asked her to come.

She arrived shortly after. She ran upstairs. Sakura was still in her clothes. She told Touya and Syaoran to get out of the room. When they were out, she closed the door. She undressed her and dressed her in her pajamas. She put Sakura's clothes in the laundry basket. She opened the door and the boys entered. She told them it would be better to go downstairs and eat supper.

Fujitaka was waiting for them with a good supper when they arrived. He wanted to eat supper with them so he waited, waited and waited until they arrived. So they were all hungry except for Tomoyo who had eaten already. While they were eating, Tomoyo went upstairs to keep an eye on Sakura.

It was 8 o'clock when they finished eating. Syaoran went upstairs in Sakura's room. Touya called Yukito who had returned in the afternoon. Touya asked him to come. Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito were in the television room and they watched it. Sakura woke up at 9h30. Everybody was relieved. Tomoyo returned to her house and Yukito too. Fujitaka and Touya went to bed. Syaoran's mattress was dry so he could sleep on it. He went in the bathroom to change clothes. He went back to find a sleeping Sakura. He tiptoed to the light and turned it off. He went to his mattress. He lied down and slept right away, exhausted.

All was peaceful. Sakura looked relaxed and sighed happily. She was contented. She had all she wanted, at last. She made another dream. Miss Mizuki was on a plane for a trip to England. The plane whistled through the wind. Suddenly, no one was on the plane. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around and went face to face with the creature. It leapt on her, sucked her blood. She lost consciousness without even fighting back. Sakura didn't remember this dream but her unconscious mind did.

When she woke up, she wanted to go see Miss Mizuki. Syaoran was sleeping again so she tiptoed out of the room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. By the time she finished, Syaoran woke up, dressed up and went downstairs.

"I want to go see Miss Mizuki."

"But the doctor said..."

"I don't care what he said. I have an urgent feeling."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"It's like an urgency. I've got to see her but I don't know why."

"Um... maybe because you have an intuition."

"Maybe. I'm going to go anyway. If you don't want to come, fine with me. But don't feel guilty if something happen to me."

"OK, I'll come with you."

She went upstairs, took her bag, and ran downstairs. They walked slowly so that she wouldn't be tired out. When they arrived, Miss Mizuki was already being attacked. They ran towards them. Sakura attacked it with Fiery, it did nothing. She used Watery, nothing. She was puzzled. She tried Windy, it got away. She was exhausted. She fell to her knees. Syaoran had tried to use his powers to help her. He couldn't. It was like he had no powers. He ran beside her.

"Are you OK?"

"I think so. It's just that using elemental cards all the time is really exhausting. Why didn't you try to help me?" said Sakura tiredly.

"I tried to, but it's like all my powers are gone. I didn't notice until today." Said Syaoran sheepishly.

"So if you have no powers..."

"YUKITO!" They both yelled at the same time.

They ran to Yukito's house, Sakura suddenly full of energy. They opened his door without knocking or ringing. They found Yukito lying on the floor of the kitchen. He was still alive, but barely. He needed magical powers to survive. Sakura used some of her powers to revive him and she collapsed. She was still conscious of what happened around her. Syaoran was very worried. Yukito woke up and saw Sakura lying on the floor and Syaoran sitting beside her. He immediately took her into his arms and laid her on the couch.

"Thanks." Said Sakura weakly.

"What's going on here?"

"I'll explain it to you. I think she's too weak to tell you."

Sakura nodded slowly. Syaoran told Yukito all that has happened from his point of view from the time Sakura had her dream about Yukito to now. It took several hours. Sakura dozed off and went to sleep. Yukito looked at her caringly.

"She's very courageous for her age."

Syaoran nodded. Yukito kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Sakura! If you don't have problems with it, I think it's better for her to sleep here."

"Yes."

"I'll call Touya to tell him what has happened and that she'll stay here."

"I think he's not there. Wait a minute! We left Miss Mizuki out there. I've got to go to help her!" (A/N: I had realized at that point I had forgotten about her 'blush')

He ran to the temple, Yukito followed him. They found Miss Mizuki, still lying where they left her. They took her in the Temple, called Fujitaka so that they can bring her where they could keep an eye on her and Sakura. They laid her in the car and went to Yukito's house where Sakura was. Syaoran and Yukito told Fujitaka that Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping in Yukito's house. Syaoran said he was going with Fujitaka to take the things he left at Sakura's house this morning. He asked Fujitaka if he could have a lift to his house to tell Meiling he was going to sleep elsewhere. Meiling and his caretaker were supposed to get back Sunday evening and it was Sunday evening.

He wondered: "How will I tell her? How is she going to react? Oh, oh, I think she'll be mad at me for loving Sakura. And she'll be even madder at her more than anything else! I think that, for today, I'll just say I'm sleeping over at Takashi's house tonight! Wow, just a minute! This girl is like my sister and I'm thinking of lying to her! What am I doing? I'll just say to her that I'm sleeping at Yukito's place and if she asks me why, I'll just say it to her. Oh boy! It's going to be painful!"

They arrived at his house. Meiling and their caretaker arrived at the same time. Meiling ran to him, hugged him so tightly he couldn't even breathe.

"You're … choking … me!" said Syaoran, with difficulty.

"Sorry! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Why are you with Sakura's father?" Meiling asked, suspicious.

"I'll explain it to you. Some weird things happened this weekend. I even lost my powers to someone or something."

"Uh?" said Meiling intelligently.

Syaoran explained in a few words what had happened with the greatest of accuracy. Meiling was really pissed off.

"I'm so sorry, Meiling! It's Sakura I love. I love you too but as a sister. Sakura and I are meant to be together. It's our destiny and that's also what we feel for each other. I ask you to forgive me and try not to be angry with Sakura. Ok? She has nothing to do with this."

Meiling started to cry. Syaoran came to take her in his arms. She rejected him.

"No! Don't come any closer!" said Meiling, trying to get out of his arms.

Syaoran looked hurt. He insisted more.

"You bastard! How can you do this to me?" said Meiling as she cried.

His arms encircled her. She began to hit him with her fists. He engulfed her completely in his arms. She finally let go and abandoned herself in his arms. When she stopped crying, he released her.

"Thank you for saying it to me instead of lying to me."

"I admit I thought of lying, but since I consider you as a sister, I couldn't lie to you."

"It's Ok!"

Fujitaka coughed a little. Syaoran took some of his clothes with his school uniform. They went into the car. He waved at Meiling. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. He was so sorry about that. They arrived at Yukito's house. Sakura was awake, a little sleepy but awake. Miss Mizuki was still unconscious. Touya arrived, worried. When they filled him in, he proposed himself to stay at Yukito's house to take care of Miss Mizuki with Yukito's help. Syaoran and Fujitaka helped Sakura on the back seat of her father's car.

She was still a little weak. Half an hour later, she was in her bed, almost sleeping. Syaoran sat beside her. He took her hands in his. He kissed them so tenderly, it seemed to Sakura it was butterfly's wings. He cupped her face with his hands, put his lips on her forehead. She was contented, as was he. They both thought about what happened in the last few days. It seemed to them as if it was years from now. She fell asleep as he released her face.

He went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He returned to Sakura's room. He lied on her bed. He pushed her a little to have a place to sleep. As soon as he settled down, she put her head on his chest, sighing happily. He looked at her, smiling. "This is going to be a nice night," he thought to himself. They both fell asleep, a smile playing across their lips.

In the morning, at seven on the dot, the radio alarm came off. They both woke up. Syaoran went in the bathroom to change himself into his school uniform. Sakura did the same in her room. They went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Her father greeted them. "Hello!"

"Hello!" they both answered at the same time.

"How are you feeling Sakura?"

"A little dizzy, but it will be okay. Tired, but with a good night of sleep, it will go off. Light-headed and a little backache but except that, I'm fine."

"Remember, you mustn't do any physical exercises. So, no cheerleading, no running, no roller blades, no physical education for the next two weeks."

"Aw, dad!"

"You must do as the doctor said."

"Ok! I guess I don't have the choice!" said Sakura with a sigh.

"I called at the school to tell them what the doctor said. So you won't have to repeat yourself over and over again. Eat fast or you will be late again!"

"That's true!"

When they finally finished eating, Syaoran went upstairs, took their school bags and went downstairs. He handed hers and put on his.

"Thank you! You're really sweet!"

Syaoran slightly blushed. They walked to school slowly. In math class, Miss Mizuki was there but she seemed a little lost. After the class, she went to see them.

"Hello there! How are you? Yukito and Touya treated me well. I feel like I should thank you but I have no idea why. It's like I do not have my powers anymore."

"It's true. Yukito and Syaoran too. So this creature sucks magic powers out of people. I 'saved' you from it because Syaoran had no powers left. And the worse is that I had another dream. Eriol was playing in mud. He was younger. I wonder… In my dreams, Yukito and I were by a campfire; Syaoran and I were on a beach; you were on a plane and Eriol was playing in mud. Fiery, Watery, Windy, Earthy. The next victim will be Eriol. But why? He isn't here, right?" Sakura said worriedly.

Just then, Eriol appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, I've been transferred again!"

"You're in danger of losing your powers if you stay here!"

Suddenly, the creature appeared and attacked Eriol.

"No!" Sakura, Syaoran and Miss Mizuki screamed at the same time.

Sakura called Earthy to attack it. It ran away. Eriol was lying on the floor, shocked, but conscious. He sat with Syaoran's help.

"Wow, what just happened here?" asked a shocked Eriol.

Syaoran helped him up and filled him in. Eriol tried to use his powers and it succeeded but it was weak.

"You're lucky! I don't have any left. It pisses me off."

"Yes, maybe, but I am weaker."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Sakura was exhausted but she wouldn't show it. They arrived home. She collapsed on the sofa. Syaoran, worried, sit by her side.

Syaoran put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a little fever, but I guess it's a little normal after what you've been through today. I'll help you to your room."

"Thank you!"

She got up with Syaoran's help. He helped her upstairs to her bed. He left the room for the time Sakura changed in her night robe. He entered when he heard Sakura call him. She was already in bed. He kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs to cook supper. Fujitaka arrived and was surprised as he discovered a dressed table and supper almost finished. Syaoran appeared as Fujitaka put off his coat and hung it on a hook.

"Is it you that dressed the table and cooked supper?"

"Yes, like I usually do at my house. I'm used to it."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Anyway, Sakura is upstairs. She's taking a nap. That's why I cooked supper. I figured it would be nice for you three. I told my caretaker I'm going to stay here for a week, if it's Ok with you."

"Sure. You seem to love my daughter so you won't let anything happen to her."

"I would rather die than letting her be hurt."

"That's what I thought."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"I thought I heard something, so I went to see if it was you."

"Ok; let's eat!"

"Ok!"

Touya arrived and all four ate the chicken Syaoran cooked with great skill. It was delicious.

"Thank you for cooking supper for us."

"I agree."

They both stared at Touya. He fidgeted under their stares.

"Ok, ok, thanks!" said Touya, embarrassed.

"You're all welcome!"

Sakura went upstairs. Syaoran began to do the dishes.

"I'll do it. Go upstairs to do your home works. You've done enough today."

"Ok."

He went upstairs with his school bag. He entered Sakura's bedroom. He discovered her sitting on her bed and doing her math homework. She was sticking out her tongue at the effort. He sat on his mattress and he started his homeworks. In the middle of it, he looked up at Sakura. He was so concentrated on his fractions that he didn't realize Sakura laid on her stomach to do her homework. She was sound asleep on her books. He stared at her, defining her delicate features. "Those lips so soft; those eyes so bright and so green, my favorite color. She looked like an angel brought down to us, mere mortals." He closed his books and took hers. He put them on her desk. He took the sheets and covered her with it. He changed into his pajamas and went by Sakura in her bed. She was sleeping, facing the wall. He placed himself so he would be holding her. He fell asleep fastly.

The next morning, at 6h30, Sakura woke up, sitting in the bed, waking up Syaoran. She was gasping for air.

"Are you Ok?" Syaoran asked sleepily.

"No, I had another dream and I was the victim."

"WHAT?" screamed Syaoran, now completely awake.

"I came by plane to a beach. The sea was calm, a little breeze playing in the leaves. There was a campfire and I was playing in mud, when it came. So if it has the same meanings as the others, the sea is Watery; the campfire is Fiery; the plane and the little breeze is Windy; the mud, Earthy. So, I will have to use the four elemental cards at the same time! How can I?"

"You succeeded with Watery and Windy."

"These were just two cards. We're talking of using four cards here and not any cards, the elemental, the ones that uses the most energy."

"I trust you. You'll be able to."

Later, they went downstairs, dressed up in school uniforms. They ate and went to school. Eriol was still there. He was chatting with Tomoyo. Sakura was amazed at how they looked like each other: same gentle manners, same nice expressions, same clear eyes that told all about how they felt. They both looked sad, especially Eriol. They were lost in their thoughts. They both looked cute. Sakura hoped that they would get together someday. They would make a cute couple. Miss Mizuki went in. Both Tomoyo and Eriol snapped out of their thoughts and looked at Miss Mizuki.

Sakura let out a little laugh: they were so cute, acting the same, not even realizing it. Tomoyo looked at her, puzzled. She didn't even realize that Eriol was doing the same behind her. Sakura giggled. They looked even more puzzled. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was looking behind her so she turned around and came face to face with Eriol. They both blushed.

"How cute!" she thought. Syaoran, behind her, was beginning to understand why she laughed. Syaoran couldn't bite back a huge grin. Miss Mizuki started her course. That put an end to all this. The course went by very fast. The lunch bell rang.

"Tomoyo and Eriol, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

They looked at each other, blushing. Sakura couldn't keep on like that forever. She laughed. They looked at her as if she was an alien.

"I just thought of something funny I heard at the radio, yesterday. Do you remember, Syaoran?"

"yeah, ah, ah, ah, ah (forced laughs)!"

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't look convinced. They let go of it. The lunch passed pretty fast. The bell rang once more. They all went inside their class. The Japanese class began. It passed fast too.

Just before she went out, Fujiko stopped her and asked her if she could come with her. A teacher wanted to see her. Sakura didn't notice the evil grin that spread across Fujiko's face.

When Sakura didn't arrive, he began to worry. He went in the school yard when he saw Sakura following Fujiko.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see who it was and she waved to him. Fujiko took that opportunity to change into the creature.

"Sakura, behind you! No!" screamed Syaoran at the top of his lungs.

He ran as fast as he could. Fujiko had already begun to attack her. Sakura broke free from her grasp.

"Earthy, Fiery, Watery, Windy, release!"

The four elemental cards went to attack Fujiko. It worked but meanwhile, Sakura collapsed to the ground. Syaoran ran to her side. He knelt beside her to take her in his arms. Syaoran felt his powers returning to him but he also felt Sakura's powers decline as well as her life force. He was very worried that she would be hurt.

"Sakura, are you Ok? Answer me! Please!"

"Syaoran, I … I love you…"

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and laid there, motionless and lifeless in his arms. Syaoran searched for her aura and there was no life force left in her. He panicked and had trouble breathing. He took a deep breath as not to cry. He knew it didn't work as he burst in tears.

"SAKURA! NO!"

He took her staff and returned Fujiko to her true form, a card. It was marked "The Vampire". It was separated in two parts. On one side, there was this ugly creature and on the other side was a girl with a red drop by her left eye. Fujiko.

"She was a card?" puzzled Syaoran, still crying.

Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, Eriol, Miss Mizuki, Touya and Fujitaka went to the school yard only to discover a crying Syaoran and a lifeless Sakura.

"What happened? I sensed a Clow Card nearby and it was really powerful."

"Here it is."

Touya ran to Sakura's side, he checked her.

"Everybody, come here!"

Everyone ran to Sakura's side. He was holding her so she could sit. But the worst is that she wasn't breathing. She was awfully pale and cold.

"I remember a spell that can resuscitate her. But it takes a lot of willing power and lots of powers too."

"Do you think that all of us could do it?"

"Just barely, I fear."

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

Those who had powers all placed themselves around Sakura. Miss Mizuki pronounced an incantation and everybody repeated what she said. A light surrounded Sakura and she floated in the air supported by the light. Suddenly, all the light stopped and she dropped to the ground.

"I told you."

"She breathes and her heart is beating faintly. I'm bringing her to the hospital."

Syaoran, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito got into the car with Sakura. Fujitaka was driving; Touya was in the passenger's front seat. Sakura's head was on Syaoran's knees and her feet were on Yukito, who looked extremely worried. The rest got into Miss Mizuki's car. The two cars arrived at the hospital. Fujitaka took her in his arms and ran into the hospital. The rest followed him. A nurse just took a look at Sakura and immediately searched for a free bed. She quickly returned with a bed. Fujitaka laid her on the bed. The nurse called for a doctor. The doctor said to bring her to him. She quickly went away with Sakura. They all sat on chairs. After half an hour or so, the doctor came in the waiting room. It was the same that took care of Yukito!

"What did she get into to be in this state?"

"She was walking back from school and she just collapsed to the ground."

"I don't know what really happened to her but it seems to me she's in a deep coma."

"WHAT?"

"She doesn't react to anything I would try in this situation. I fear there's nothing more to do but hope."

Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest, crying. He put his arms around her, slowly rocking her, gently caressing her hair. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Syaoran just sat on his chair, too shocked to react. He stared blankly at some point on the wall.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have dozed off when she was in the hospital. Then I would have my powers and would have been able to help her and she wouldn't be in that state!" Syaoran thought.

He stood up and just muttered: "It's all my fault!". He ran out of the hospital, tears falling from his eyes. He used his world-record-top-speed. (A/N: CCS fans will know what I'm talking about.) He didn't know where he was going, or where he was because tears were blocking his view. All he felt was overwhelming pain. He tripped on something, fell to the ground and rocks scratched his knee, but he didn't care. He rolled up in a ball and cried.

The others went to find him. Touya and Yukito found him there, in a small ball, tears flowing on his cheeks. Touya looked at Yukito. He nodded. They took turns carrying him in their arms. They carried him to the hospital. The doctors checked in on him.

"He's just in a shock state. He will recover. Give him some time. We'll keep him in for tonight just to be sure."

They put him on a bed beside Sakura's bed. Meiling and Syaoran's caretaker came in to drive Meiling home. Miss Mizuki returned to her father's temple. Eriol accompanied Tomoyo to her house. (We'll come back later to that, it's a promise!) Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka stayed with Syaoran and Sakura. Yukito stayed mainly to comfort his best friend. Fujitaka went to take a walk outside. He would be back in an hour or so. After he went outside, Touya couldn't hold back his tears so he let them flow freely on his cheeks. Yukito saw this and opened wide his arms. Touya went in those comforting arms. They just fell asleep there. When Fujitaka went back from his walk, he saw them. He just smiled. He sat on a chair and dozed off there. It was midnight. Three hours later, Syaoran woke up. He looked around, wondering why he was in a hospital bed. Then, he recalled by seeing Sakura. He jumped out of his bed. He pushed Sakura a little to have a place to lie. He sighed. At least, he was sleeping beside her. He fell asleep. They were all (except Sakura, of course) awakened up by Miss Mizuki, at noon, which said there would be a chance they could do something. She retried with all her will power and Syaoran did so too. A light surrounded Sakura and she floated, supported by the light. When they finished, the light put delicately Sakura back in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around to understand what she was doing there. Syaoran was slightly panting from the effort he made. Sakura looked at him.

"What happened?"

Miss Mizuki told her all that had happened while she was unconscious or dead.

"Thanks to all of you! Especially, you, my hero!"

"I'm no hero; you're the hero, for giving up yourself like that."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"STOP!"

Both turned themselves to look at the three men.

"I'll solve your problem. You're both heroes."

"I guess!" Both said sheepishly, at the same time.

They looked at each other, seeing one was as red as the other. They started to laugh. Sakura called Tomoyo. Later, Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka went back home. Yukito went with Touya. Syaoran and Sakura were in their bed (yes, yes, one bed!). Sakura's head was on his chest and his arm was around Sakura's shoulders. Both had contented smiles on their lips.

(A/N: As for Tomoyo and Eriol: )

Eriol was accompanying Tomoyo to her house. They arrived at Tomoyo's house. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and rain started to fall.

" Do you want to come inside? It would be foolish to go out at night, by this weather."

"Ok."

They went in her house. She went to see one of her servants. She said to her to prepare the guest's room and to put pyjamas on the bed. She also said to her to prepare tea for two persons. She went to her bedroom to change into her night robe. Meanwhile, Eriol did the same in the guest's room. He then went to her bedroom. There was a nice and cozy fire in her bedroom. All the lights went off. There was no electricity. The tea was already on the table. There were some cookies by the teapot. She was in a deep violet night robe. He wore dark blue silk pyjamas. It was a little too big for him so he floated a little in it. He sat on the couch beside Tomoyo.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want anything?"

"Yes, it is very comfortable. And I would like some strong tea, please." Eriol said as he blushed lightly.

"How do you like it?"

"A little bit of milk and no sugar."

"Would you want some cookies?"

"I would appreciate."

That went on like that an hour or so. Tomoyo seemed to be lost in her thoughts. A tear rolled down her cheek. And an other. Soon, she was crying. Eriol noticed it.

"What's wrong? Oh, you're worried about Sakura, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Eriol put his comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. Tomoyo turned towards him, tears falling off her beautiful face. Eriol opened his arms to her. She buried her face in his chest. He smelt her soft hair's sweet scent. She was smelling his delicate fragrance. He laid his lips on her forehead, caressing her soft silky hair. Tomoyo looked up, locking her gaze into those clear blue eyes, sparkling as if there were stars behind them. She saw all the affection and more he had for her. He was amazed at the beauty of her violet eyes. He moved his view to her soft lips. He returned to her eyes. Ever so slightly, she nodded. He closed the distance between their lips. Her breath was refreshing, slightly tasting mint tea. His was like water after many days in the desert. He broke the kiss, panting. She settled in his arms, sighing contentedly. They stayed like this, looking at the fire blazing brightly. They fell asleep as the fire subsided.

In the morning, Eriol woke up. At first, he wondered where he was. He looked at the clock: it was five to noon. Then, he remembered what had happened the evening before. He smiled at the asleep Tomoyo, still on his chest. She was all relaxed. She was his. He had waited so long for this to happen.

'She's so beautiful. Soft black hair, clear violet eyes, ivory skin. I'm so lucky.'

He sighed happily. A servant entered. He raised his free hand to make her understand not to talk. The servant nodded and closed the door. The phone rang. He cursed under his breath. She woke up and went for the phone.

"Yes?"

"Guess who!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"You recovered from your coma this fast?"

"With the help of Miss Mizuki and Syaoran."

"Wonderful!"

"Do you know where Eriol is? Syaoran has been trying to reach him but there was no answer."

"Um… he's here."

"He woke up that early to come to your house?"

"Um… (whispering really silently) he slept here." Said Tomoyo as she blushed

"He WHAT?"

"He slept here." Said Tomoyo as she blushed harder.

"It's about time!"

"Uh?" said Tomoyo intelligently.

"Syaoran and I already saw what was obvious. That's why we were laughing yesterday."

"Phew!"

"Syaoran, stop it!"

"What is he doing?"

"Tickling me."

"Tell him to stop!"she said laughingly.

"What is it?"

"Syaoran is tickling Sakura and I disagree."

"Yeah? I'll show some solidarity to Syaoran."

With that, he tickled her until she pleaded for mercy through her laughs. Now both boys were tickling the two girls and they were laughing and laughing and laughing. About five minutes later, they stopped.

"Bye, Tomoyo! Have a nice day!"

"Yes, you too, Sakura!"

They hung up the phone. Eriol was still sitting on the couch. He was tired from the night he had passed because the couch wasn't really comfortable. So he looked tired and Tomoyo noticed it.

"How about a good night of sleep in my comfortable bed?"

"I would gladly say yes."

They settled down in the bed. She placed her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around her shoulders. They too had a smile across their lips.

End

So, how did you like it? Any comments?


End file.
